Best Danny Phantom Characters
Best Danny Phantom Characters The best characters from the Nickelodeon show Danny Phantom. And who will join me in bringing it back? The Top TenXW 1Vote E Danny Phantom / Fenton Danny phantom is really cute not only is he cute but confidante, strong and really caring for other people. He has taught lots of lessons in the 3 seasons they aired. Danny fenton even though people at casper high thought he was nerdy and wimpy he never let what they thought to hurt his feelings because to me it would hurt my feelings. He has taught me so much things like never giving up even if you might lose, Do the right things, Don't hurt people even if they injured you because violence is not the answer and that friends will always beat popularity even though I hate standing out and lots more. - Dannyphantom265c M He's cute! The first time I watched this, I fell in live with Danny. I used to draw pictures of him (I was only 7) but now I'm thirteen, and I still find myself entertained by that show. And now they took it off Netflix, so I have to buy the eps from Itunes. Stupid Netflix...c M+9 He is so hot! ❤️❤️❤️❤️������������������������������������������������I just found out about this show this year! ����������������������c M+6 Danny is adorable in the ways of cute, funny, and in style. Enough said period.c Mnew V7 Comments 2Vote E Sam Manson Sam is a person who is a goth and ultra recycled vegetarian. She also doesn't care what other people have thought about her being a goth and vegetarian. Before I saw Sam I used to like pink things only but she taught me that beauty isn't everything and that friends are more important then how you look. She also taught me that you should be happy with your own personality and not be someone that isn't you because that is not you. - Dannyphantom265c M Haha I love her, she reminds me of myself a little bit. Not to say I love myself, but... - MoldySockc M+1 I believe that her and Danny were meant to be. And in Double Cross My Heart, Danny gets jealous of Gregor (Elliot) for going out with Sam. So cute! Sams lucky.c M+3 3Vote E Tucker Foley He makes me laugh so hard.c M+8 He's better than sam, sam is good, but tucker is to finec M+5 He comes with gadgets!c M+5 He's dorky, but funnyc M+1 4Vote E Ember If you listen to the full version of her song, you will see that she died in a firec M+7 5Vote E Box Ghost 6Vote E Mr. Lancer 7Vote E Dani Phantom So much more they could've done with this character. I mean, she was only in 2 episodes (3 if you include phantom planet) and I think she really should've been in more.c M+3 If she appeared in Phantom Planet, then why didn't Danny even say hi to her? She's just living wherever and is only 12. Danny should've taken her home with him and had her get adopted by his parents.c M+1 They should've made an episode where she gets adopted by Jack and Maddie. I mean, after D-stabilized no one knew what happened to her. And I don't think a 12 year old should be living on their own. I think it would've been cool to have her added to their family.c M+2 She is one awesome, cool, unique, and defiant kid. She is just the BOSS!c Mnew V6 Comments 8Vote E Skulker 9Vote E Jazz Fenton She is one of the only main characters that had character development. Jazz went from the know-it all sister to the sweetest sister. - gothictomboy66c M+16 10Vote E Jack Fenton The Contenders 11Vote E Vlad Masters / Plasmius 12Vote E Wulf 13Vote E Maddie Fenton I love Maddie! So was so sweet to Jack����c M 14Vote E Desiree 15Vote E Valerie Gray 16Vote E Paulina 17Vote E Freakshow 18Vote E Nicolai Technus Category:Danny Phantom Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Sam Manson Category:Maddie Fenton Category:Colleen O'shaughnessey Category:Jazz Fenton Category:Ember McClain Category:Mediamass